In a World of Filth
by Uchiha B
Summary: Landing in a new world was nothing to Higurashi Kagome. However, landing in the hands of a Yakuza where the leader regularly tears apart a little girl is completely different story. However, when these 'Heroes' start to appear... IY x My Hero Academia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Ahh!"

Midoriya immediately knelt as the little girl practically bounced off him from out of nowhere, "Sorry! That must have hurt!" He hesitated to touch her when she let out a whimper, "Are you hurt? Can you stand?" He gently held her under her arms and his eyes widened, _'She's trembling?'_

"Now, now," A low voice called out from the alley the little girl had fled from, "You know you can't go causing trouble for the heroes."

Midoriya froze as a man stepped out from the alley, remembering the picture that Sir Nighteye had shown him, but confusion shot through him when a petite pale girl with long black hair and rather beautiful blue eyes stepped up beside him.

Who was _that_?

"I'm sorry about our daughter, heroes," Overhaul said in a casual tone, "She likes to play around a lot and keeps getting hurt like that. It's hard to deal with her sometimes," He glanced over to the girl, who honestly did not look like she not much older than Midoriya himself, "Isn't that right, Miko?"

'Miko', if that was her real name or not, smiled weakly and Overhaul's gloved hand was suddenly holding her own, as if they were a real couple, "Yes, Eri-chan is a very curious girl. It's... h-hard to see her get herself into trouble."

Midoriya and Togata swiftly caught the stammer in Miko's voice and now how tightly Overhaul was squeezing Miko's hand in supposed retaliation.

'_Shie Hassaikai's Chisaki...' _Midoriya swallowed, _'The man Nighteye is after,' _ He glanced over to the grimacing teenage girl, _'But who this? No one mentioned anything about a person named Miko,' _His lips tightened, _'She doesn't look like she wants to be there...'_

He jumped when Togata slapped his hood back on.

"We're sorry, too, for bumping into her," Togata grinned, "With that mask, you must be with the Hassaikai, right? You're famous around here."

"Don't worry about the mask," Overhaul shrugged off, "I'm simply sensitive to filth," He glanced over to Miko, whose hand he finally released, "It's difficult to see my 'wife' to expose herself to such contamination."

Midoriya's stomach lurched and he saw Togata stiffen from his position behind him,_ 'Wife?! Does Nighteye know about this?! Why didn't he say anything about this?'_

"Heh," Miko let a small, almost sad laugh, "The world isn't as dirty as you think it is, Chisaki." She stared coolly back as Overhaul's eyes narrowed dangerously towards her.

"Well, we should get back to patrol," Togata broke the tension in the air, "We're still students so we need to gain experience for our internships. We need to finish patrol in this division by lunch. Let's go!"

"Right!" Midoriya was about to stand, but stopped when the little girl clenched her fingers into his costume and her red eyes filled with tears and her two words filled him with determination.

"D...don't go..."

Midoriya looked up and felt his heart beat out of his chest when he glanced at Miko out of the corner of his eyes, who was silently wording something to him as Overhaul was no longer glaring at her. She lipped it over and over and he finally got the message after about thirty seconds.

'_Save her'_

As a hero, it was his job and duty to do so, but he also promised himself something right then and there as he looked into Miko's beautiful, but dulled eyes.

He would save her too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_Earlier_

* * *

"What the hell was that!?"

Chisaki quickly stood from his desk, rather surprised himself at the sound of the sudden explosion and he glanced towards his door, hearing chaos ring through it. His irritation grew until there was a familiar knock, "Come in."

Kurono stepped in, "I have secured the Boss and Eri just in case, but I don't think there will be attacks." He said, noting the impatience in Chisaki's eyes.

"So what caused that explosion or whatever it was to begin with? Our security is top-notch," Chisaki growled, "The police? Heroes?"

"Neither," Kurono's tone was calm, "The explosion seemed to have come from a shoddy well that was still tucked in the far corners of the gardens."

"That damn thing," Chisaki sneered, now recalling it had been on his to-do list to demolish the thing, but there were much more important things to do, so that had simply been forgotten, "It's not an oil well, it's a water well that's been dried up for a long time."

Kurono would have said something, but refrained when another knock interrupted him. He glanced over to Chisaki, who have him a lazy nod and walked up to the door and opened it. He blinked in slight surprise at the sight.

Irinaka stood there, in his normal form, holding what looked like to be a teenage girl with a wound seemingly covering her entire right sight.

Blood.

SHE. WAS. DRIPPING. BLOOD. IN. HIS. OFFICE.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Mimic?" Chisaki slowly got of his chair, just wanting to have a shower by looking at the mess of a girl, "Why bother bring her to me? Just dispose of her already!"

"She was found in the well where the explosion came from," Irinaka flinched at Chisaki's death glare, "And, if you look very carefully, her wound is actually healing itself."

Kurono stared, trying to see through the blood, but it was indeed true. The girl's wounds were very slowly healing themselves, _'Is that her Quirk? But what about that explosion earlier? We can't rule that out either.'_

Chisaki grit his teeth, now knowing he would have to completely different room now that this was tainted with blood, stomping up towards them, making up sure to avoid any blood droplets along the way and resigning himself to the fact that he would probably need to have at least five showers after this to feel clean again.

"Wrong time, wrong place." Chisaki's voice was flat as he brought up his arm with hand up while his features narrowed into something fierce with hatred as he would have to touch her.

His hand touched a blood-free spot of her pale skin.

Silence enveloped the room when thirty seconds went by and nothing happened and Chisaki dug his nails into the girl's skin, not noticing he was not getting any hives from touching her and that he felt _lighter _all of the sudden.

"Don't touch me."

His hand was swiftly smacked away and he took a step back or in surprise while the girl punched Irinaka right beneath the chin, knocking him out and allowing him to release her so she could land and stumble to her own feet. She eyed Kurono next with dazed eyes as she was still clearly in need of medical care.

Kurono was ready with his Quirk, but stiffened when the girl suddenly laughed after examining him for a few moments, "What? You trespass on Shie Hassaikai's territory. Don't expect–"

"Don't bother," The girl sighed, "Your ability is time related, right?" She tilted her head when he simply furrowed his brow, "I'm not affected by any time related events," She suddenly turned her head to the other man in the room, well aware she was still dripping blood everywhere, "Did you seriously just try to rip me apart or something?! I will have you know it was not a very pleasant sensation!"

Chisaki stared at his hands, not listening to her talk and simply tried to relish in that _light _feeling he had experienced when he touched her. He finally glanced up, noting in vague amusement that she hollering something at him and that Kurono looked wary to proceed.

He wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Okay.

It was fine.

.

.

.

No, it really was not!

'_Where the hell am I?!' _Kagome thought, feeling rather light-headed, trying as though to look that she was not leaning against the door as the two men eyed her and the third stayed, thankfully, unconscious from her punch, _'This is supposed to be home!'_

And where were her weapons?

"Is that your Quirk?" The man with white hair asked with narrowed eyes, "Your healing? Or was it that earlier explosion?"

"I'm healing myself?" Kagome repeated in slight disbelief, "That's not possible," She dismissed the idea before her eyes widened, "Unless the–" She cut herself, frowning deeply, _'Unless it's the Shikon's doing.'_

"Then explain yourself," The other man, with a strange almost plague-like mask, spoke up, golden eyes rather dark, "And perhaps I'll forgive you for bleeding all over my office. What is your Quirk?"

"You're the one who tried to _rip _me in half!" Kagome scoffed before she blinked, "Err, you keep saying 'Quirk', was it? I don't know what that is," She said flatly before her eyes widened to as wide as they possibly could go, "Is this even Japan anymore?! You're speaking Japanese, but you're human and you have strange powers! What year is this!? Is this even my world anymore?!"

Chisaki and Kurono glanced at each other as the woman went on a bizarre rant, looking as though she was about to have a panic attack.

"Quirk? Isn't that some kind of science term?! Like to do with particles? Or was it was quake?" Kagome looked up sharply when the man with the odd mask took a step forward and she instantly put an arm up with her hand glowing an eerie blue, "Don't come any closer." She warned.

"You claim not to know what a Quirk is," Chisaki did not stop, "Yet there it is, plain as day," He stopped, turning to his subordinate, "Chronostasis."

"Yes." Kurono knew exactly as Chisaki called out that name and he turned quickly, solidifying his stance, and shot out his longest lock of hair before the girl could react, though making sure not to injure her too further as she was already dealing with rather severe wounds already, even if they were healing on their own.

Kagome did not bother to put up a barrier, knowing his so-called power would not work on her since it was time related, "Oh, eww," She could not help the word spilling from her mouth as his hair shot out like a tentacle and sliced her arm, reminding her of a rather disagreeable spider fellow, "Really, what was that for?"

"Forgive me, but it will slow down your movements for a while," Kurono replied, "But do not worry, it will wear off."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there," Kagome braced herself against the door frame, pushing her arm and foot against it with all her strength before launching herself forward, wrapping her hand around a surprised Kurono's throat, "I thought I already told you this."

Chisaki watched this go down with narrowed eyes and racing thoughts, _'She could have numerous different Quirks,' _He thought, watching as she shoved Kurono against the wall, _'Healing, negation. What was that blue glow?'_

"I apologize for bleeding all over your office," Kagome watched as Kurono fell to the ground unconscious after enough time pressing down on his carotid artery, considering he was too surprised to really fight back, "But you did bring me in here."

Chisaki said nothing return as Kagome turned to him and smiled sharply while her blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Take me back to the well."

* * *

A/N

The term Kagome fails to come up with is quark


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Fine."

Kagome blinked, a bit taken back by how quickly the man had given into her demands, _'Fine?! He says, just like that?' _She eyed him, not liking his relaxed pose with his hands stuffed casually into his pockets, _'Is this some sort of trap? It is, isn't it?'_

Chisaki turned on his heel, glancing back and raising a brow when the girl did not look convinced of his answer, and instead, carefully moved closer to the unconscious Kurono and placed her foot on his leg, "I don't have all day." His tone lowered dangerously.

"I guess it's both a good and bad thing to teach a conman how to play poker," Kagome shrugged, going off on some strange tangent Chisaki had no idea what she was talking of, "After I taught him, he would always win, but he did teach me some important lessons during that time." She smiled, remembering those fun nights when it was only her and Miroku left in the game.

"What's your point?" Chisaki asked after a moment of silent staring and he stiffened in surprise when Kurono began to glow a light blue before vanishing right before his eyes, "What did you do?" He kept his tone calm, but it certainly promised pain.

"I have immobilized his soul," Kagome answered, "He won't be able to move from this spot. No one will be able to see, hear, or even touch him as long as I have his soul immobilized," She sighed, "It happened to me once. Believe me when I say it isn't something to be taken lightly," She smiled half-heartedly, "See? I'm showing too many of my cards and you're showing me none of yours. This is just a little insurance. Your friend's ability seems a little too important to lose."

Chisaki's lips lightened behind his mask as his brows lowered, _'Even I still can't pinpoint as to what her Quirk could possibly be,' _He gestured her to follow him, _'Yet she hasn't outright killed anyone, so–'_

Easy enough.

"What _is _this place?" Kagome looked around, holding her side as it slowly got to the point of the last stage of healing, "Is this some sort of cult or something?" She stared at the void halls that all looked the exact same with apprehension.

"You trespass on my territory and then look down on it?" Chisaki's voice was icy as he led her towards the entrance of the compound, "If you did not have the Quirk or... _Quirks _as you do, you would be dead right now."

"My powers aren't this Quirk thing you keep saying!" Kagome retorted, just happy to be out of that creepy building or whatever it was, "I'm a Miko, a Shinto Priestess!" At his blank stare, she flushed a little, not sure if they existed in this world's Japan, "A holy human blessed with powers by the Kami themselves!"

Chisaki stayed quiet for a moment and Kagome flailed in her mind, wondering if she have kept her big mouth shut, but was relieved when they reached a dry well tucked far away from the building and hidden from view by the long uncut grass.

"In other words, you are a pure human?" Chisaki asked, though it sounded more of a statement and Kagome blinked before she nodded, "No Quirk at all?"

"I told you, no! It's all Miko!" Kagome snapped her fingers before placing both her hands on the ledge of the well, "I've released your friend. You made this a little difficult, but thank you for this." And with that, she leapt over and jumped in.

Chisaki watched and waited, smirking behind his mask when a curse and words tinted with disbelief echoed throughout the well and back up into his ears.

"It's... _not _working!"


End file.
